


Dino Skirt

by infernalstars



Series: Neil Loves Dinosaurs [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew Minyard Loves Neil Josten, M/M, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, neil also love skirts, neil still loves dinosaurs, put neil josten in a skirt, they’re in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infernalstars/pseuds/infernalstars
Summary: Neil wears a skirt and Andrew likes it a lot.
Relationships: Neil Josten & Andrew Minyard
Series: Neil Loves Dinosaurs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872259
Comments: 11
Kudos: 242





	Dino Skirt

**Author's Note:**

> self indulgently putting Neil in a dino skirt and making him talk about everything I’ve learned about velociraptors !!
> 
> didn’t intend on this becoming a series buuut i have a few more things planned for dino neil hehe 
> 
> if you haven’t ready DINO BOY yet, i recommend reading that before hand :)
> 
> and just like last time: neil is autistic in this fic, but i personally am not. if anything neil does or says is inaccurate in any please let me know so i can fix it. nothing offensive/inaccurate in these regards is intentional, i’m just dumb! 
> 
> anyway! enjoy!!

Neil was bouncing on his heels, watching his co-worker open up the case. Inside was a velociraptor skull. He knew the museum was lucky to have it and that he wasn’t permitted to touch it without proper handling equipment. 

He tucked his hands into his pockets where the fluffy keychain was. He played with that instead. 

“What do you think?” his coworker asked, nodding the skull.

“It’s so cool,” Neil said, leaning forward slightly. “Oh gosh, it’s amazing!”

His coworker closed the case back up and set it aside. He started filling out the paperwork for it. 

“Andrew comes home today, doesn’t he?” they asked. 

Neil nodded, sitting down across from him. Andrew was playing professional exy, paying the Moriyama’s on behalf of both of them. Most of their income, therefore, came from Neil’s job at the museum. It wasn’t a lot but it was enough. 

Neil was a tour guide and since the museum was always adding new exhibits, he was always entertained. He also helped train the new tour guides because he was the museum's dino expert. 

Neil loved the job with all his heart but he was taking the next week off to spend it with Andrew. Andrew had a rare week off from his games and was flying to their place in Columbia. 

It was Nicky’s old place technically. Nicky gifted it to them when Neil landed the job at the museum. 

“Are you picking him up?” his co-worker asked. 

Neil nodded. “I want to try and meet him at the gate, but it might be too loud…” 

“I can wait with you if you need?” they offered, looking up from the paperwork.

Neil knew that his co-worker had a daughter who was autistic. He understood Neil’s behavior better than their other co-workers did. It was an especially kind gesture since he knew Neil didn't handle loud environments well. 

“No, that’s okay. Renee and Allison offered to come with me already,” he said. 

“Have you told Andrew about the skirts,” his coworker asked, nodding to Neil’s outfit. 

Neil currently wore the work uniform intended for women. He liked the skirt and wanted to try it out one day. 

He was surprised by how much he’d liked it and Allison had been more than eager to take him shopping for more. He had a couple skirts at home now.

He’d been nervous to tell Andrew how much he liked wearing them. In fact, he hadn’t brought it up at all. He was scared to tell him, not that he thought Andrew would be upset...but what if he didn’t like how Neil looked in the skirts?

He reached into his pocket for the fluffy keychain, playing with it. 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” his coworker assured him. “Alright. I have to go turn in this paperwork. Can you bring the skull down to the basement?” 

Neil nodded, picking up the package. 

The rest of the day was pretty boring. It was summer so there weren’t any school groups and people weren’t that interested in dino bones (for some weird reason). 

He drove home, careful to take the back roads that weren’t busy. Once home he went about his routine: feed the cats, make dinner, watch the show Andrew and him liked. 

At about 7:30 there was a knock on the door and he jumped off the couch, startling the cats next to him. He opened it up to see Renee and Allison. 

They held out a to-go coffee cup for Neil. Neil grabbed it, smelling it curiously. His nose crinkled. 

“What is it?” 

“Tea. Renee said you liked black tea.”

“It smells like hot chocolate,” Neil said. 

Renee took the cup, opening it up. “Huh, yours is in the car. This is Andrew’s.” 

“Oh. Okay. I have to go get dressed,” he said, pointing to the stairs. He was still in his work uniform. 

“Can I pick the outfit?” Allison asked, clapping her hands together. 

Neil nodded, climbing up the stairs to him and Andrew’s room. 

-

Neil stood in the airport, bouncing from one foot to another. When people started coming off of Andrew’s plane he took to bouncing in place, partially to see over the crowd and because he was just that excited. 

He spotted the short blonde emerge from the group of arrivals. Neil was bouncing almost uncontrollably now. He grabbed onto Renee’s hand, making himself wait for Andrew to tell him it was okay. 

He just wanted to hug his boyfriend, kiss him. It had been two whole months. Neil missed him more than he thought possible. 

Andrew spotted them, that ghost of a smile on his lips. He stopped in front of Neil, setting his bag down. 

“Are those dinosaurs on your skirt?” Andrew asked, studying his boyfriend's outfit. 

Neil blushed and nodded. 

“Trick question. Pterodactyls aren't dinosaurs,” he said, pointing to the animals on Neil’s skirt. 

Neil grinned, bouncing with excitement. “Can I hug you,” he asked, just wanting to hold Andrew close, even if just for a moment. 

“Yes, Neil,” Andrew said. 

Neil all but threw himself into Andrew’s arms. Andrew stumbled half a step and held ontight. 

“I missed you,” Andrew told him. 

It made Neil blush. He stepped back. “I missed you too.”

-

Andrew tossed his bag by the stairs, kneeling in the doorway to pet the cats. He carefully picked up Sir and followed Neil into the kitchen. 

“When did you start wearing skirts?” he asked Neil, sitting at the island, petting their cat. 

Neil shook his head. “You don’t like it.”

“I didn’t say that. I just wanted to know when you started wearing them,” Andrew explained. 

Neil picked at the fabric of his skirt. It was soft against his skin. “About a month ago. Allison and Renee took me shopping.”

Andrew nodded slowly. “They look good, Neil. You have others?”

His boyfriend nodded. “I have a black one. I have an orange one. Renee got me a rainbow one—“

“A rainbow one,” Andrew repeats. 

“Yeah, they took me to pride.”

“I saw pictures of them there. I didn’t think you went,” Andrew admitted. 

“It didn’t last long. I made them drive me home,” he said with a nervous laugh. 

Andrew hummed softly. He got up. 

“Can I kiss you?” 

Neil nodded eagerly. “Yes.”

Andrew's lips met his boyfriends chapped lips. Neil kept his hands behind him in the counter, careful not to touch. 

“Above the shoulders,” Andrew mumbled. 

Neil pushed his hands through Andrew’s hair. It was surpassingly soft, according to the red-head. Andrew loved the feeling of Neil’s hands in his hair. 

-

Neil stared up at the ceiling. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about the stupid velociraptor skull in the basement of the museum. He looked over at the stuffed dinosaur on his nightstand and pulled it close. 

Why wouldn’t his brain let him sleep? 

Finally, he sat up in a fit of anger, throwing the sheets off him and Andrew. He flicked on the light despite Andrew’s protests and grabbed his laptop. He sat back down next to Andrew going to the museum's website. 

“What the fuck?” Andrew grumbled into his pillow. 

“We just got a new exhibit and I can’t stop thinking about it. Can I tell you about it?” Neil asked, pulling up a picture of the skull. 

“Give me a minute,” Andrew said, trudging to the bathroom half awake.

Neil stared at the skull on the screen, trying to keep himself calm. However, Andrew seemed to be taking his time so Neil got up, pacing a little bit. When Andrew emerged, he got excited all over again and was bouncing around before he grabbed onto the stuffed animal and sat down. 

Andrew stretched out onto the bed. “Alright, I’m listening.” 

“So we got a velociraptor skull!” Neil pointed to the picture. 

“Is that normal size for a velociraptor?” Andrew asked, squinting at the screen. He grabbed his glasses off the table next to him. “Looks small.”

“It’s a teenager, technically. Not fully grown. Anyway, we got lucky with this one. Rare find, apparently.”

“I thought they were bigger though. In Jurassic Park—“

“They don’t look like that at all!” Neil gasped, searching up Velociraptor’s. 

He pointed to an image of a feathered creature. Andrew wrinkled his nose. “They’re weird. And small.” 

Neil nodded. “A little bigger than chickens. In Jurassic Park they are modeled after the Deinonychus which is closely related to the Velociraptor.” 

Andrew just nodded. “Why?” 

“What would you rather see for an hour and a half? The big chicken or the scary monster?” 

“Fair enough,” Andrew shrugged. 

Neil smiled at him. “Thank you for listening. I just...couldn’t get it out of my head.”

“I like listening,” Andrew hummed. “I missed listening to you talk about dinosaurs at...two in the morning.”

Neil blushed, getting up to turn off the light. It was late. He should be sleeping. He set his laptop aside and laid back down next to Andrew. 

He laid on his back, looking up at the ceiling. His mind was quieter now that he’d shown Andrew the new exhibit. It was so much nicer than calling him whenever he wanted to talk about dinosaurs with him.

“Guess what?”

Neil looked over at Andrew who smiled. 

Neil liked to see Andrew’s smile. It was still something rare that he didn’t take for granted, but it seemed to come easier to him now-a-days. 

It was only ever for Neil, but it was genuine. It was enough.

“I’m transferring to a team in South Carolina this fall. I get to stay here with you,” Andrew told him. 

Neil sat up, sitting on his knees as he turned to face him. “Really?” 

“Yeah, really. You’ll be stuck with me every day.”

Neil clapped just hands together, bouncing up and down with excitement. He giggled, the joy bubbling out of him. 

Andrew smiled up at him. Neil wanted to take a picture, save the smile forever. It was perfect. 

He was perfect. 

“Can I kiss you, ‘Drew?”

“Yes.”

Neil leaned down to kiss him. When he pulled back, he laid down with a big smile on his face. Andrew allowed him to curl up in his arms. 

Neil slept peacefully after that, knowing that soon—so soon!—he’d get to sleep with Andrew nearly every night. He couldn’t wait.


End file.
